Faíscas voaram
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: Ela tava cansada de ouvir as baboseiras do Sr. Potter. Ele não sentia nada por ela, era visível, mas ainda insistia por uma chance, ele queria ter a Srta. Evans em sua lista de qualquer forma. Para que haja fogo, é preciso que as faíscas apareçam primeiro. Com a paixão, as vezes é necessário um beijo.


Olá leitores!

Eu já estava com uma ideia sobre escrever uma one jily e eu achei essa ideia bem interessante. Acabei - literalmente - de escrever e já estou postando. Espero que gostem e se gostarem, postem reviews, sim? Faz tempos que eu não recebo e gostaria se saber se ainda escrevo algo bom, rsrsrs.

Essa é uma one de como começaria Jily, tanto o sentimento por parte dele e dela. Sim, dele também. Não acho que James sempre fora louco pela Lily, apenas se sentia atraído demais por ela.

Imagem: Da diva Viria

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Faíscas voaram**

(Sexto ano)

Era visível a raiva contida da Srta. Evans pelo Sr. Potter. Todos podiam ver isso, desde alunos, professores e até fantasmas. Não era uma surpresa os ver trocando palavras raivosas. James não podia admitir, por mais que ficasse com raiva daquela ruiva tempestuosa no final das trocas de palavras – que viraram discussões -, não perdia tempo em ir atrás dela novamente pelos corredores do enorme castelo.

O que ninguém sabe é que cada maroto havia feito uma lista de 50 coisas antes de se formar em Hogwarts e, pelo menos, deveria contar um TOP cinco de coisas aparentemente impossíveis. No de James havia conseguir um beijo de Lily Evans, não se meter em detenção por três meses, convencer professora Minerva para tomar um café sozinhos, elogiar Snape e quebrar uma vassoura propositalmente. Os outros 45 itens da sua lista obtinham um grau de dificuldade muito maior, entretanto, eram executáveis.

Nenhum dos itens do Top 5 de James havia se realizado ainda. Metade do sexto ano. Potter começava a se preocupar. Peter havia realizado um: sair por uma semana com uma garota bonita sem pagá-la ou suborná-la, um milagre praticamente, o cara não levava jeito com as mulheres. Remus havia conseguido três dos seus itens: Deixou de entregar seus deveres por uma semana, azarou Snape sozinho – ele sempre fora contra azarar as pessoas sem uma justa causa -, e ter se declarado para a garota que gosta – por mais que tenha sido por uma carta, apenas assinada com "RJL" e ele esteja fugindo dela. Sirius estava empatado com James, não havia conseguido nada ainda.

Naquela semana eles fizeram uma aposta, quem conseguisse concluir um item primeiro teria que pagar ao outro 5 galeões. E não era qualquer item, James tinha que conseguir um beijo de Lily e Sirius de Marlene. Uma aposta arriscada, parecia que as meninas tinham aversão aos garotos, com a diferença que Sirius não fazia questão de beijar Marlene... James suspeitava que a morena despertasse sentimentos no cachorro pulguento para ele ter tanta aversão a uma garota. Ele nunca falaria isso em voz alta para o amigo, não até ter o grande momento propicio para tal fato. Ele achava engraçado que quanto mais os dois se repeliam, mais os caminhos deles se cruzavam.

Aquela semana havia sido o inferno para Lily Evans. Primeiro recebera a carta que sua irmã mais nova havia ficado noiva, mas não queria a presença da irmã mais velha na festa de noivado. Segundo que havia feito uma péssima poção na última aula de poções distraída como fato numero um. Terceiro que o Sr. Potter parecia um chiclete grudado em seu pé. Ela não podia respirar que ele já estava lá a perturbando. Ela não entendia qual era o problema dele. Será que ele não entendia que ela dizia? Os nãos dela pareciam não fazer efeito nenhum nele. As palavras entravam por um ouvido e saiam por outro. Ela já estava cansada daquilo. Cansada de ter que o aturar.

Pelo menos antes ele aparecia ocasionalmente se lembrar da existência dela e ela até gostava de falar umas palavras nada bonitas para deixá-lo sem graça. Mas naquela semana estava sendo demais. Era todo momento que ele podia, desde o café da manhã até a hora que ela tacava um livro em sua direção e subia para seu dormitório bufando. Estava ficando desgastando escutar sua voz. Ela já até tinha decorado as ladainhas. E o que ele queria, além de me irritar?

Um beijo.

Um mísero beijo.

Como se um beijo fosse mudar a vida do rapaz.

Como se ele não tivesse qualquer garota do castelo disponível para lhe dar um beijo.

Para que iria lhe servir aquele maldito beijo?

Não era como se ele tivesse carente.

Lily estava andando pelos corredores acompanhada do dito cujo controlando a sua respiração e contando os passos que dava para não dar atenção para ele. Era um sábado de manhã e ele havia começado essa aporrinhação em um domingo de manhã. Quase uma semana. Ela já não estava aguentando mais. Ela não entendia qual era o valor de um beijo para ele. Tinha desistido de perguntar, pois ele não respondia e voltava a atacar com cantadas fajutas. Sua cabeça estava quase explodindo de dor de tanto escutar a voz do garoto. Sua paz naquela semana havia sido esvaída. Tudo culpa do Potter, como sempre. Ela queria pelo menos abusar da sua monitoria e lhe dar uma detenção, mas sendo uma aluna aplicada e de bom caráter não poderia sequer pensar nisso.

- Porque você não cala a boca? – Perguntou em um misto de irritação e com um tom de quem estava desesperada.

- Porque você não vem calar? – Rebateu colocando aquele sorriso torto novamente.

Como ele ainda podia sorrir? Depois de uma semana inteira ouvindo foras e palavras insolentes da menina, como ele poderia ainda sorrir para ela? Não havia lógica. Lily nem sequer estava mais pensando direito. Ela só queria que aquilo acabasse.

- Como você consegue sorrir depois de tudo? – Pergunta frustrada parando a sua frente olhando diretamente em seus olhos pela primeira vez naquela caminha.

James sabia que as forças da garota de confrontá-lo estavam se esvaindo. Era o último dia para conseguir o tal beijo e não perder a aposta. Ele não tinha mais esperanças que aquilo acontecesse, contudo ele era James Potter e um maroto, não desistiria até o último segundo. Com uma garota raivosa a sua frente, sem um pingo mais de humor, ele só tinha medo de apanhar da Evans. Sim, apanhar. Ele sabia que a garota tinha uma força considerável, já havia levado um tapa na cara dela. E seria deprimente para a sua reputação saberem que apanhou de uma garota.

- Você acha que eu também não estou cansado de ouvir suas palavras infames? Que eu não estou cansado de correr atrás de você? – Rebateu mostrando um pouco da sua frustração para ela.

- Ora, se estivesse cansado, não estaria aqui. – Rebateu cruzando os braços.

- Eu não sou de desistir facilmente, por mais que eu esteja perdendo a paciência e a diversão já tenha ido embora.

- E para que tudo isso, Potter? Para que? Um mísero beijo. – Joga seus braços para cima. – É só um maldito beijo, não vale a pena o esforço.

- Como você disse, Evans, é um maldito beijo. Não dói. – Pode ser percebido um leve tom de irritação. – Eu sei que você já beijou por aí, não é como se fosse perder seu precioso primeiro beijo comigo.

- Preferia morar sozinha com a Petúnia. – A garota se enrijece toda e faz careta.

- E meu beijo é muito se quer saber. – Diz finalmente irritado não entendendo como ela podia sequer pensar em recusar ele, ainda mais depois de correr atrás dela por tanto tempo.

- É só um mísero beijo. – Exclama exasperada.

- É só um mísero beijo. – Repete ainda irritado.

- Não vai fazer diferença na sua vida.

- Não vai fazer diferença na sua vida também. – Aponta passando as mãos pelos castelos agressivamente.

- Claro que vai! Eu vou entrar na sua lista idiota. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. Além do mais, eu não vou ficar gastando meus beijos com um idiota.

- Veja a sua volta, não tem ninguém aqui, ninguém saberá que você arruinou a sua reputação. – Abriu os braços como se mostrasse um mostruário tentando se acalmar, mas ainda agindo de forma brusca.

Lily olhou a sua volta e bufou. Como se ele não fosse se gabar por isso. Como se ele não fosse contar para seus amigos. Mesmo que ele não se gabasse, os amigos saberiam e jogariam tanto olhares como piadinhas infames. Seria humilhante. Bufou novamente. Estava cansada daquilo. Era só um maldito beijo. Um mísero beijo. "Não vai fazer diferença na sua vida também" As palavras do garoto ecoavam em sua mente. De fato não fariam diferença. Mentira. Fariam sim. Ela teria que conviver com a consciência pesada que se rendeu a um idiota.

E ela poderia conviver com isso se... Ele a deixasse em paz para sempre. Lily balançou a cabeça tentar espantar esses pensamentos ardilosos, mas não conseguiu. Ela sempre imaginou que uma hora ou outra ele desistiria, mas parecia que isso era impossível. A ruiva precisava se ver livre do patético James Potter que não a deixava em paz. Ela necessitava ter um dia normal e uma manhã normal sem ele por perto, sem ter que pensar em ofensas para rebater, sem ter que tentar descobrir quais corredores seriam mais difíceis dele a achar, entre outras coisas. Ela precisava de paz. Se aquilo poderia lhe trazer paz, ela podia se sacrificar.

Era só um beijo, não era?

Era só apenas um maldito beijo.

Um mísero beijo não faria mal.

James já havia desistido de conseguir alguma coisa naquela manhã. Era impressionante como ela sempre conseguia lhe irritar. Ele não se irritava facilmente com ela, mas aquela maratona de conseguir de qualquer jeito um beijo da ruiva já estava lhe cansando e tirando seu conhecido bom humor. Colocando as mãos em seus bolsos displicentemente, virou-se e resolveu dar aquela manhã de folga. Precisava espairecer para ter mais argumentos para contra atacar Lily mais uma vez naquele dia.

Lily vendo o garoto indo embora, suspirou aliviada. Mas logo se lembrou que ele já havia feito a mesma coisa algumas vezes naquela semana e ele sempre voltava. E ela não queria que ele voltasse. Com a cabeça cheia, sentindo dor em sua têmpora, como todo seu humor acabado e implorando por um pouco de paz, Lily fez algo totalmente imprevisível e inesperado.

Ainda com raiva de tudo que havia acontecido, Lily parou o garoto bruscamente. Levemente surpreso, ele esperou pelo momento que ela o agrediria verbalmente se encostando em uma das janelas, praticamente sentando em seu batente. Lily olhou miseravelmente para o chão não acreditando que havia decidido aquilo. James apenas estava impressionado que as palavras ainda não haviam sido pronunciadas.

Em um segundo, Lily Evans, aquela que sempre jurou nunca beijar James Potter, havia pegado no rosto do garoto e aproximado os lábios de ambos em um beijo lento.

É só um mísero beijo. - Lily pensava constantemente para continuar com seus atos.

Ela está me beijando. – James pensava continuamente sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Os lábios estavam apenas se tocando, como um contato frio e em um tom de cinza, sem graça. Lily estava congelada por estar fazendo aquilo. James estava congelado por estar sendo beijado pó Lily e não o contrário.

No próximo segundo, as mãos do rapaz circundaram a cintura de Lily. Ela sentiu a aproximação e não teve objeção contra isso. O beijo passou de um tom cinza para um amarelo. As bocas se moviam em um beijo tímido e calmo.

É só um mísero beijo. – A ruiva repetia constantemente para si em sua mente.

James puxou mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo. O beijo passou de um tom amarelo para um alaranjado. Lily não podia negar que James era atraente. James não podia negar que a ruiva o atraía de uma forma que ele não compreendia. Eles eram adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele compartilhando beijo em um corredor vazio. O beijo se tornou mais urgente, mais rápido e sem os dois se darem conta.

Quem olhasse de longe poderia ver uma química se formando. Eles apreciavam o beijo de uma maneira que jamais pensariam. O tom era alaranjado e se tornou vermelho. O beijo estava profundo, eles estavam mais próximos que poderiam estar e James havia trocado as posições com Lily. As costas da garota estavam presas na parede e ela puxava seus cabelos, ele segurava firmemente sua cintura e com a outra mão sua nuca.

O casal ficou compartilhando o beijo por alguns minutos. Podiam se ver faíscas voando ao redor deles. Às vezes, a vida pode brincar com as pessoas de um jeito engraçado. Eles se separaram lentamente e Lily deu um passo para trás.

- Espero que fique contente e me deixe em paz. – Disse o mais formal que pode se ajeitando. Virou-se e saiu dali apressada com pensamentos confusos rondando sua mente. Sua mão foi instantaneamente para a sua boca.

Era para ter sido um mísero beijo. – Brigou consigo mesma mentalmente.

- Eu não prometo nada. – James murmurou em um estado de choque e um sorriso não proposital surgiu em seus lábios. Ele nunca esperaria isso da garota e nem imaginaria que o beijo dela fosse tão bom quanto imaginava.

Definitivamente, não foi um mísero beijo, Evans. – Pensou divertido andando em direção contrária a garota.

Ele não estava pensando em sua aposta, sua lista ou em jogar na cara do seu melhor amigo que havia conseguido. Ela não estava pensando mais em relaxar na beira do lado e pensar em ler um livro calmamente. Tudo que eles pensavam era como aquele compartilhamento não havia sido um mísero beijo e que faíscas haviam voado, continuavam voando e lhes davam o desejo de repetir.

* * *

Depois de um longo período tenebroso, escrever praticamente 5 páginas inteiras de word - para mim - é um grande progresso. Estou pensando em voltar com capítulos pequenos em Reviravoltas, apenas para terminar a fic, não quero largá-la de qualquer maneira. Mas não é uma promessa, vou tentar fazer o meu melhor.

Beijos, Su.


End file.
